Life After
by smoky1989
Summary: After the General fell into the blue chemical substance that did a reverse effect on his entire body, he begin his new life in his new body. There will be challenges and obstacles he will face. People he will meet and feelings he never felt before. Hope you enjoy this story, don't forget to comment what you think. Have a suggestion? inbox me. Keep comments positive. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

After many years of fighting the republicans, the General met his fate. So the Jedi's thought. General grievous was much alive after he fell in a blue chemical substance that did a reverse effect on his whole entire body. He was taken to his home planet Kalee so he can heal and regain his strength. He was still unconscious after his fall, and being watched over by his advisers and his mother. His mother, Serena jai Shaleel, is his only parent alive. She believe her "husband" is not dead but still alive. She waited patiently for him to wake up. It only been two days since his incident and he haven't woke up.

"How much longer do we have?" ask one advisers impatiently.

"Just give it a few more hours." answer another.

A few hours passed and the General started to moan and his eyes started to twitch. He opens his eyes and there he saw a group of men and a beautiful middle age woman. He looked around if there were any Jedi's around bu there were none.

"Where am I?" he ask with a soft voice.

"Your home Qymaen." answered his mother. His eyes go big. _I haven't heard that name in years._

"Home, eh? Where's the Jedi's at? Huh? What happened to me?" The general voice started to tensed and get louder. His advisers stared to look a each other.

"It's like five of you, I want a answers." The General started to sit up in his bed, he struggled a little since he is no use to his new body weight.

"Well the Jedi's aren't here and you fell into some blue chemical substance that did a reverse effect on your body." A short haired adviser answered. The General kept blinking his eyes repetitively.

"Unbelievable!" he elated, he started touching his face and his stomach,"How about that? I can feel again and eat again." The General slowly started touching the rest of his body. He grabbed a mirror that was on a night stand. He saw a horrid reflection of himself, his face was smaller and his eyes was bigger than normal. He took off the breathing mask that helped him breath while he was still unconscious.

"My face was much better looking than this." He rub his jaw line and lips, he looked up and saw his mother and smiled. He threw the mirror at the end of his bed.

"Don't you look lovely." His mother smiled a little and walk up to his bed and sat on the side of it.

"Of course I always look lovely." The General giggled and gave his mother a tight hug.

" I miss you so much. You just don't understand what I been through." The General shed a few tears on his mother shoulders. After the shuttle explosion he haven't spoke to his mother for a long time. He wish he could speak to her bu he was so busy dealing with the war.

"How my wives and children?" concerning about their whereabouts.

"*sigh* Their doing fine, they just miss you." Serena rubbed his back and whispered,"It's gonna be okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Shaak Ti felt guilty for not helping the the General up before he fell. At the same time she felt relief that she don't have to worry about him. She felt the war was "over" and the Jedi's don't have to battle Grievous and his army. She walk down the hallway of the Jedi temple thinking if the war is over or her personal battle has begun. She know deep inside Grievous fearful eyes would haunt her for a while. She found her quarters and sat her lightsaber down on her table. She took off her robe and hanged it onto the hook. She sat down on her knees thinking and meditating what had occur recently. There is no way Grievous is still alive, she can sense him. He is very much alive and well, he residing on his home planet away from the Jedi temple. Shaak Ti continued to meditate and thinking about her next move, either to go back to Kamino or stay here at the Jedi templr.

*20 Minutes later*

Shaak Ti heard a knock at her door and broke her concentration to see who it is.

"Who is it?" She ask.

"Obi-wan, may I come in?" replied Obi-wan.

Shaak Ti sigh and grinned, "Sure, come in." she answered calmly. Obi-wan entered her quarters and sat right in front of her.

"How you keeping up Shaak?" Kenobi gave a sincere look at Shaak Ti.

"I'm doing fine Master Kenobi, did you found out what the blue stuff was?" Obi-wan frowned a little.

"Sadly no, it seems that it only effected General Grievous not so much of you I don't think." Shaak Ti eyes widen.

"I don't think? Master Kenobi, I woke up this morning acheing and my vision a bit blurry. It's a possibility that I was effected by the blue substance." Obi-wan rub his beard and thinking all the possibility of the blue substance effected Shaak Ti and nearby opponents.

"Did you go to the nurse to check it out?" Ask Obi-wan concerningly.

"No, I let it passed. Obi-wan can I tell you something?" Obi-wan shift seating position.

"Yes, what is it?" Shaak Ti look into Obi-wan blue eyes then the floor and back at Obi-wan.

"Well...I have this strange feeling that I never felt before. It's very strange and strong and I don't like it."

"What type of feeling you are experiencing?" Shaak Ti close her eyes and took a deep breath.

"The type of feeling I'm experiencing is...affection."


	3. Chapter 3

Obi-wan looked at her attentively and begin to feel concern about her.

"Shaak maybe you should consider meditating and let the force help see a way out of this." Shaak Ti look at Obi-wan and her face fell.

"Master Kenobi, I tried day by day to meditate and it seems nothing to work. I would get visions about him and his well-being."

Shaak Ti voice was on edge and intensified. Obi-wan rubbed his chin and decided on something that will help her yo get over her affection over Grievous.

"There is only one solution to this problem and it is to speak with Master Yoda." Shaak Ti eyes widen.

"Yes that's a good idea. I was thinking the same thing but didn't have the courage to speak to him."

"Well today seems a good day to talk to him about this situation." Obi-wan got up to leave the Shaaks quarters. Shaak Ti gather her things to head towards Master Yodas quarters to speak to him.

Shaak Ti enter Yodas quarters.

"Shaak Ti it is, sense of distress I feel."* Shaak Ti sat down on one of the couches that Yoda has in his quarters.

"Yes Master Yoda, ever since the incident with Grievous i have this strange feeling from it. I have the feeling of affection and these visions about him his well-being and I tried meditating and everything. Nothing seems to work." Yoda pace himself to sit across from Shaak Ti. He look at her willingly to help her.

"Master Shaak Ti, strong in the force you are but weak at heart. Aftermath from incident, seen doctor have you?"

"No master Yoda I haven't yet."

"Seek doctor you must, visit Grievous you will." Shaak Ti frown.

"Now why would I do that to myself master? That's crazy." Yoda laughed.

"Talk to him you must, follow your vision to seek further knowledge."

Shaak Ti nodded her head as an agreement. She got up to leave.

"Thank you Master Yoda." Yoda smile.

"May the force be with you." Shaak smiled and replied back you too.


	4. Chapter 4

The General pace back and forth in his hospital room where he was staying. He was waiting on the doctors to see if he could leave to go home and be with his family. He misses them dearly and hated that he was gone for so long. He can't wait to hear what's new with his children and his wives. He suddenly thought about Shaak Ti and the incident that involve the two of them. He started to tense up with thought of her trying to not let go him before he "fatally" fell to his death. He remembers her screaming really loud and her face of disbelief. He doesn't remember anything once he instantly fell in the blue chemical substance that permanently change his whole entire body and his life.

He decided to sit in the hospital bed and wait for doctor. He overheard the nurse telling the doctor about tests and how they came back ok. He doesn't know what type of tests they ran but he hope it doesn't enable him to stay home and not do nothing.

Ten minutes later*

The doctor came in with his eyes widen.

"Well... what are the good news?" begin Grievous. The doctor took off his) mask. He was a middle age man around is mid forties and barely any gray hair on his head. His face was full of sweat.

"You can go home, sir, just take it easy. I still don't know what this blue did to you on a biological level." The General look down then look up.

" Do I have clothes? I'm sick of these hospital gowns." The doctor grin and nod his head yes.

"I already sent a nurse to get your clothes from your mother along with your mask." Grievous frowned.

" Which mask?" The doctor look at him confused.

" The only mask you wear." Grievous frowned.

" You didn't answer the question correctly I ask which one and you reply the only one I wear. I don't remember what mask I wear on a daily basis. Be specific doctor!" Grievous snapped. The doctor smile nervously.

" Of course, the mask you wear everyday not the one from the incident." reply the doctor. Grievous gave a menacing smile. He stood up and gave a doctor a hug. He whisper in his ear.

"For now on you call me General Shaleel. Tell my advisers to tell that to the Jedis and Dooku himself. I no longer will be called Grievous." He pat the doctor on his shoulder and told him he dismiss. After the doctor, he spun around and laugh. He got a feeling of relief and that he never felt before.


	5. Chapter 5

After the nurse bought Grievous clothes he realize he made a foolish mistake. He is not ready to be called by his real name. He quickly look for a hologram lot call up the doctor. He eventually did. He turned it on and there popped up the figure, it was the doctor.

"I change my mind don't tell the Jedis and Dooku nothing. Don't tell anything to my advisers. Forget what I told you." The doctor eyes widen behind the mask.

"Good because they don't know who Dooku is anyways and nor they want to speak to Jedis."

"Thank you doctor." Grievous shuts off the hologram and finish putting on his pants. I really don't want to be called Qymaen jai Sheelal. That name doesn't serve any purpose at all. Grievous finish putting on his clothes which was simply pants and a shirt. He put on his mask which was plain and basic. He look over his bed area to see if there anything left,surprisingly there was nothing there. He starts to walk toward the door but he felt a surge of pain go to his head. Grievous started to feel sick. He open the door and quickly walked to the lobby of the hospital he was in. A guard was waiting on him.

oh how lovely to have non droid guards but someone who has feelings.

"General, sir, its a pleasure to see you again to work by your side."

Grievous smiled behind his mask minus the pain he was feeling.

"Well I am glad too. Please can you have someone bring me a speeder." The guard frown behind his mask.

"Sir, we were told to take you home to your family." Grievous looks down.

" I know I'm sorry but I am not ready to go home I need some personal time to myself for the time being. If anyone ask where am I tell them I'm taking some time to myself." The guard nod his head and did what he was order.

Shaak Ti went to the doctor and was told she was fine but she felt an urge to see Grievous despite that he is her enemy and he killed a lot of Jedis. The question remains if he want to see her or even cared to see her. At the same time she doesn't know who he is on a personal level. All she know his name is General Grievous, that's it nothing else. Though it is strange that he called himself that. Shaak Ti headed to the the ship dock to prepare herself to leave and follow her vision that Master Yoda told her to do. She let the force guide her to where Grievous is settling. Somehow she manage to move really quick. _Maybe I'm just excited to see Grievous in a very strange way._ She found her starfighter and got inside of it. Once she is settle in the ship, Shaak couldn't find herself going to speak to Grievous about her feelings about him or the feelings that she has about him. She forced herself to start the ship and fly wherever the Force takes her.

Grievous found a solitude place in the midst of the jungle. Finally a peace and quiet. The pain he experience earlier subsided. Grievous got off the speeder and headed towards a ancient temple. _This is where I can stay for now until I have enough strength to confront my family and everyone else._ Grievous look at the temple and remember his father use to take him here to visit the past warlord. Grievous shook his head away from the thought of his father. He entered the temple, it look the same as many years before. He took the stairs to the top level and entered a room that has the view of the jungle. He stood in front of the window and let the breeze brush against his body. He took of his mask and set it on the mantel next to the bed.

 _This feels right._

Grievous laid on the king size bed with his body spread out. He closed his eyes and let the breeze brush against his body. He let out a gleeful laugh.

 **Ok I wasn't sure where I was going with this but I hope y'all like this. Don't forget to comment what you think. also I realize I spelled Grievous last name wrong I looked it up so if the early chapters have the misspelled last name just ignore it just a simple mistake on my behalf.**


	6. Chapter 6

Grievous was awaken from his nap when he heard a group of men making a loud ruckus. He got up to see what it was. _What now?_ He went to the window and saw there was his guards arguing if this was the place where the General was resting.

 _Now how the heck they knew I was here?_ He saw that the tallest guard had a rifle and two lig swords in his hands.

 _Is those weapons mine? where did he get those from?_

Grievous stood at the window to see what going to happen next. The General kept quiet and hope none of them notice him standing at the window.

"Sir, are you 100 percent positive that the general is here? I mean his advisers are pretty old and they sometimes can be a bit misleading." stated the short guard. The tallest one gave the short one a quick glare.

"Yes Estonn, I am sure of it. Just trust me on it, ok." tallest one respond with annoyance.

"Look Karochi, in not looking forward to get cussed out by dad ok." Karochi look at his younger brother with a soften look.

"I know" Grievous look at the two men with a feeling of guilt. _There goes that pain again. They shouldn't came. I should say something._

Grievous began to open his mouth but quickly close it. He didn't want to startle them. One of the guards from the group look up and saw Grievous standing at the window.

"Good afternoon sir." _S-- * He saw me._

" H-hi" Karochi look up and saw his father standing there looking startled. _He (Grievous) look shook._

"Hi General, we just dropping off your weapons just all. We didn't mean to startle you." Grievous ( he doesn't have his mask on btw ) gave a nervous smile.

"Thank you." Grievous left the window and headed to the front of the temple to meet the boys. While walking to the lower levels he mind was racing.

 _Oh my goodness! my leg hurt, my leg hurt, and my stomach hurt. Why? what's going on?! this is not normal._ Grievous made it to the front of the temple to retrieve his weapons from Karochi.

Karochi hand him weapons and look dead straight in the General eyes. Grievous felt the heat coming from his eyes.

"Um... is there anything you want to tell me. Are there any news? What?" Grievous started.

Karochi look away and then look back him. _Gosh my legs hurt. Hurry up boy say something._

"Well there is one thing."the other guards look at Karochi waiting for him to hurry up with his news.

"There is this lady and she want to see you. very badly." Grievous frown.

"What do she look like?" ask Grievous. Karochi look at him straight in his eyes. _why is he looking dead in my eyes? do sense that I'm in pain and doing this to make it worse._

"She has white markings on her eyes and white lips. She's a Jedi. " answer Karochi. Grievous felt a surge of rage go through his body.

 _I can't believe that heffer decided to come to see me._ Grievous was so angry that he forgot his pain.

"Where is she?" Karochi switch standing position.

"She with the other guards in the jungle." said Karochi nervously. Grievous blew air through his nostrils and rolls bus eyes.

"Ok whatever. Bring her here." Grievous said with an attitude.

"Sure."Karochi signal the guards to get the Jedi woman. Once she was brought fourth to Grievous, he dismissed the guards. The Jedi woman felt insecure standing in front of Grievous. Knowing every possibility that he can kill her. Telling him about her feelings won't make him feel any better.

Grievous put his rifle on his shoulders and grabbed female Jedi by the arm. Shaak Ti felt his claws piercing through her arms.

 _Ow this hurts. Why he have to grab me so hard._ Grievous took her inside of the temple and to his room on the upper level. Once they reach there, he took of the rifle and threw it on the floor next to his bed along with his swords. Next he threw Shaak Ti against the wall. She open her mouth but nothing came out.

"You just have the nerve to come here. Like how the hell you know i was here? huh?" yelled Grievous. Shaak Ti see that he obviously is really mad.

"I-I used the force to find you." spoke Shaak Ti. Grievous started heavy breathing.

"oh really. Do anybody else know your here? huh?" Grievous was turning redder than his normal skin color.

"Only Master Yo-Yoda." Shaak Ti started shaking really bad. She was scared that Grievous might, just might kill her any minute now.

"So you told that green slime and nobody else?" Shaak Ti look at him and saw fear through his eyes. Its written all over his face.

"Look Grievous, I wasn't trying to argue with you nor i was looking for it. I just want to talk. That's it." Shaak Ti tried not to get angry and stay calm. Grievous walk slowly towards her.

"Well you better make it quick." Shaak Ti felt uncomfortable. The way he looking at her is scary.

"Its about my feelings towards you since the incident." Grievous eyes got big. Shaak Ti look at him nervously. _he just might kill me right here._ The General look her up and down.

" Feelings?" Shaak Ti nod her head yes. She frowned.

"Yes something you probably never heard before." Grievous eyes got bigger. He snapped. He charge at Shaak Ti and slap her out cold. The female Jedi fell to the ground.

"NOBODY HAS FEELINGS FOR ME!" he screamed. "NOBODY!" Grievous walk out of the room and started raging.

 **First off I'm sorry for this chapter being really long. I didn't know where this chapter was going but somehow I made it work and I hope you enjoy it.**

 ***I made the names up myself and I have written down a list of names of Grievous family long time ago and waited till I wrote a story with him in it.**

 *** I put dashes for the curse word, sorry if its not the full word I just feel comfortable putting it like that. After all I did wrote this. Not trying to be any kind of way but like I said I just feel comfortable doing it. Thank you for your support as readers. Again sorry for the length.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey readers sorry I haven't been uploading lately. I was really busy with school and dealing with exams and homework. I hope you enjoy reading this fanfic, don't forget to leave a comment. Thank you for your patience and May the 4th be with you.**

Shaak Ti woke up on a bed. Her head was aching from General Grievous hitting her. She slowly rose up from the bed and look around the room she was in. She realize it was different from the General room. He put her in a different room, at least he cared about her. For all that matter she know he is angry at her and it is best if she don't look for him because she feared that he might kill her. Shaak sat up straight and realize her abdomen hurt. She never felt pain there before till now. She doesn't remember being punch in the stomach. She look down and saw she wasn't wearing boots and her robe was lying on the the end of the bed.

 _What was going through his head? He cared so much that he took off my boots and my robe. Has he gone mad? No he was always mad. Always._

Shaak decided not to think too much about what was Grievous going through his head but she she stood up and grabbed her robe, and put on her boots that was near the end of the bed. She open the door and look around the hallway to see if she could see didn't and went ahead to walk out the room. The pain in her abdomen gotten worse so Shaak went walking around the hallway to find a kitchen to find some sort of pain killers and food.

 _I haven't eaten for I don't know how long._ Shaak found a room that was well litted. She walk in and found it was the kitchen. The cabinets was a dark color. She walk up to the cabinet just to see whats in it.

"Slept well?" said a voice. Shaak heart skipped a beat. She turn her head real quick to see who it was.

 _Damn_.

" Gr-Gr-Grievous," Shaak stammered, " I didn't know you was in here." Grievous rolled his eyes.

"Did you sleep well, Master Shaak Ti?" Shaak heart was racing real fast. _Just answer his question Shaak. It's ok._ Shaak took a deep breath.

"Yes I just woke up with a-a headache and abdomen pain." Grievous smiled at her. He stood up from the table he was sitting at.

"Take a seat Jedi." Shaak speed walk over to the table and sat down in the chair. Grievous went to the cabinet and took out a tea bag and a cup. He heat up some water and put the tea bag into the cup along with a spoonful of sugar and honey. Shaak watch him with anticipation hoping he don't try to poison her. After the water was finish boiling he poured it in the cup and handed it to Shaak.

"Here, careful its hot." Shaak grabbed cup and sat it down and wait for it to cool down.

"Thank you." Grievous sat down and looked at her.

"Mmph" _He didn't say welcome. So rude._

"Your Welcome" Shaak eyes widen. _Oh never mind he's not rude._

"Shaak how did you know where I live?" Shaak look at him and then look down, she then look back at him.

"I used the Force." Grievous shrug his shoulders.

"Well then." Shaak forgot his warning about the tea and she went ahead to drink it.

"OUCH!" Shaak burn her tongue and slam the cup on the table.

"Jedi fool." Shaak eyes start to water up. _Whats going on why I am about to cry? I don't cry when I burn myself. This is wierd._

" Shaak are you ok?" ask Grievous. Shaak mood switch real quick.

"I'm fine!" she snapped. Shaak started crying. Grievous went up to her and stood her up and gave her a hug.

"Look I'm sorry for earlier when I hit you. I didn't mean to do that, I just don't know what came through me. I don't know what you're going through but I need you to suck it up, ok?" Shaak Ti shook her head. Grievous gave her a tighter hug and rubbed her back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, I have went MIA for a little while. Sorry if I haven't been posting. Hope you enjoy the last 7 chapters. feel free comment. Thank you and happy reading.**

After the Grievous rubbed her back for about few minutes, he decided to cook Shaak Ti something to eat. Shaak ti was a bit surprise that Grievous know how to cook, little alone know how to use a stove. She sat down at the table and stroke her lennu's (braids on the Togruta if I'm mistaken). She sat there thinking why she broke into tears. She trying not let her emotions get the best of her. She doesn't know why she has this strong feeling for Grievous, Jedi's don't have such emotions, it's against their teachings.

She decided to leave the kitchen and go to the room she was in before. Shaak Ti felt for her hologram on her utility belt, it wasn't there. She walk over to the night stand to see if she could find a hologram to call her friends from the Jedi Temple. She opened up one of compartments of the nightstand, all be hold there was a hologram. She quickly and quietly snatched the hologram and turned it on to see if she could get a connection to the Jedi Temple to contact her friends.

Before she could turn it on and talk to anyone, General Grievous bust into the room looking quite annoyed.

 _Darn it! I will never get a hold of them._

"What are you doing Jedi?" Grievous ask with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Shaak Ti don't know if she should lie to him or tell him the truth. She look on the floor then back at him. She took a deep breath and straighten her posture.

"I was trying to get a hold of the Jedis to tell them I am ok." Grievous look into Shaak Ti eyes, she could tell he doesn't trust one bit.

"Make it quick Jedi." Shaak Ti quickly turn on the hologram and hoping she get connected to the Jedi Temple. In just a few seconds she did got hold of a Jedi, a padawan to be exact.

Shaak was overwhelm with her emotions. She got a hold of herself.

"Hello?" she begin.

"Hello" responded a young voice. _Thank goodness._

"This is Master Shaak Ti, I want you to tell Master Yoda and Master Kenobi that I am doing fine." Shaak heard Grievous grunt when she mention Kenobi name.

"Master Shaak Ti! Master Kenobi was asking about you. I will tell him your doing ok." The padawan smile.

"Thank you young one."

"No problem, my name is Ahsoka, Ahsoka Tano." Grievous grunted and roll his eyes. Shaak Ti smile and ended the call. The Jedi master turn to the Kaleesh warrior.

"What is your problem?" she ask with tension in her voice. Grievous smirk.

"The food almost ready Jedi." Grievous walked away mumbling words under his breath. Shaak Ti roll her eyes and begin to walk out the door.

 _What is his deal with me? one minute he's nice the next he just mean._


	9. Chapter 9

Shaak Ti enter the kitchen. There Grievous was leaning on the counter frowning. Shaak slowly walk over to him.

"Did I do something wrong General?" ask Shaak Ti hoping the General would explain why he is upset.

Grievous growl," Sit down woman." He pointed to the table where a plate of food was sitting. Shaak walk over there and sat just like Grievous told her to do. She pick up the fork and start eating. Grievous pull a chair next to her and glare at her as she eats. Shaak Ti felt uncomfortable that Grievous is watching her eat her food. As she chew her food, she look straight ahead, avoiding eye contact from Grievous. She could feel him breathing on her. Shaak Ti broke into a sweat.

 _This is the most uncomfortable I ever felt in my life._ Shaak switch position and continue to eat. The pain that she felt in her abdomen subsided. Grievous lean back in his chair.

"Soo, you call the Jedis to tell them you are ok?" ask Grievous with a little bit of sass. Shaak Ti perked up. She didn't realize Grievous has an accent.

"Yes" replied Shaak,"I don't want to cause any trouble." Grievous laugh and shook his head.

"You have no idea woman, what trouble you Jedis cause. But its all good ya know." Shaak Ti continue to eat. Then she look at Grievous.

'What did they do to my ship?" Grievous frown.

"Don't talk food in your mouth lady." Grievous said with a sharp tone. Shaak Ti quickly chew her food and forcefully swallow it down her throat. She didn't want to make the General even more irritable.

"Sorry." apologize the Jedi.

"They probably put it in the ship yard or its a possibility it is dismantled." Shaak eyes got wide, then it soften. She didn't care if she is stuck with a angry man who has mix feelings about her.

"What, you want to go home?" ask Grievous. He leaned forward and lock eyes with Shaak Ti. Shaak Ti put the fork down and push the plate to the side.

"Grievous, dear, I came here to tell you my feelings I have about you ever since the incident. I probably upset you since it was unexpected but I couldn't wait. I too feel I was effected by the blue substance in a way that I started to have feelings that a Jedi like me never has. Of course I don't want to go home now because I feel if the emotions might become stronger. But if I tell you then maybe you would understand where I'm coming from."

Shaak Ti started to sweat through her robe while explaining to Grievous about her feelings. She doesn't know how Grievous felt or what emotions he has towards her since his face remains emotionless.

"Maybe I spoke too soon." said Shaak as she slowly look down to the floor where she could see Grievous red feet. Around it was a gold anklet.

" Shaak Ti, as hurtful it is, I don't have feelings towards you." Shaak head jerk back and her heart stop beating. Her hands start to tremble. She wasn't expecting Grievous to say that, heck, she wasn't expecting him to tell her how much he loves her.

"But I do like to have a female companion." Grievous smirk slyly. Shaak nerves calm down. Grievous got up from his chair and gently kiss Shaak on her forehead. His lips were really soft like a baby skin. Shaak was amuse by the kiss that she began to fantasize.

 _His lips are so soft... I ... just... want to kiss him and... SNAP OUT OF IT SHAAK TI! He's playing with your emotions. He just want you as a companion nothing more._

Shaak got up from the table and left the kitchen. She look down the hallway to see if Grievous was down there, he wasn't. She slowly walk to her room, once she entered she took off her robe and skirt. Underneath it she was wearing pants that hug her legs and butt. She proceed to take off her shirt until...

 **Hello readers I hope you enjoy this chapter. Yes I left you at a cliff hanger muhaha. Anyways don't forget to comment on what you think so far ch 10 will be on its way. Thank you for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the continuation from Ch 9. Enjoy**

Grievous bust into the room as Shaak Ti was about to take off her shirt.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" screamed the female Jedi.

Grievous quickly cover his eyes with his hands.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry" he apologize quickly. Shaak wrap her arms around her chest to keep the shirt from falling.

"I didn't know you were changing." Grievous kept his eyes covered. The Jedi stood there, heart pounding rapidly. She couldn't believe the General of the separatist army came into her room while she was changing.

Grievous uncover his eyes, slowly, to see if it was safe to look at the female Togruta. There stood Shaak, arms wrap around her chest, her eyes were wide as they could be.

Grievous look into her dark purple eyes. Wondering why he bust into the room with out knocking.

 _Why did I do that? I don't know her like that just to walk in on her while she undressing. So rude of me. Oh Qymaen, your so foolish._

The two stood in awkward silence. Shaak Ti bit her bottom lip. She stared into Grievous golden eyes. Grievous felt his nerves shot up from his spine as his face flush from embarrassment.

"I'm just gonna leave you alone." spoke Grievous as he slowly abandon the Shaak room.

...

 **Next day**

Grievous woke up with the worse headache in the galaxy. He slowly rose from his pillow and sat slump over.

 _Why does my head hurt? This doesn't make any sense._

He slowly push the covers off his body and slowly got on his feet and walk to the bathroom that was down the hall. He open the bathroom door and look himself in the mirror. There he saw a reddish brown skin man his ribs was showing due to lack of food and exercise, his hair was long and it was all over the place. He turn on the faucet and splash cold water all over his face so he could wake up. He snatch a face towel that was hanging near the sink which was near the door. He pat his face and threw the face towel back where it was hanging before. He decided to take shower hopefully to soothe his head pain. He turn on the warm water and took off his pants that he was wearing in bed along with his under wear. He step inside of the shower and his mind started to run.

 **Shower thoughts**

 _My head hurt sooo freakin bad right now. I don't know what it was. Was because I didn't eat? Yes, I'm sure I didn't eat yesterday, so busy dealing with Shaak Ti and her emotions. Jedis don't have such emotions which I find that weird. What if her feelings about me is true? Then what? I don't have feelings for her but I like her. I don't even know if I have feelings for my wives or even If I will love them again. Maybe I should pay them a visit today but what will I do with Shaak Ti? I'll have her stay here so it won't cause any commotions. That's seems like a plan._

Qymaen turn off the shower and push the shower curtain to the side. He grab a body towel and proceeds to dry off his lower body. He step out of the shower and wrap the towel around his lower half. He open up the door of the bathroom and walk to his room to get dress. He close the door behind and gracefully walk to his closet to see what clothes there are for him to wear. Usually there clothes for the warlord to wear when he is away or visiting the temple for personal use. He found a traditional outfit for him to wear. ( I don't know what its called) He pulled out of the closet and set it on the bed.

He pulled off the towel and threw it on the floor in the corner. He went to his nightstand and open up the drawers to find wrappings for his body, which he did. He took it out and started wrapping his body, after he finish wrapping he put on his traditional clothes. He braided his hair and left it unwrap, he put on his mask that was given to him by the doctor. He smiled to himself. He walk out his room to head to the exit of the temple. Before the General leave the temple he decided to leave a holographic message to Master Shaak Ti in the kitchen.

The message he left her said, " Good morning Shaak Ti, I hope you rested well. As you can see I have left the temple to visit my family. I decided not to take you with me but for you to stay here. Please don't wonder around the temple and stay out of my room. Thank you." Qymaen ended the holographic message and left the kitchen.

As he was walking his way out of the temple, he smile to himself again feeling that he accomplish something big but it was small act.

 **Wow I didn't know I would reach to the tenth chapter. I hope enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it. Thank you and have a wonderful day/night.**


	11. Chapter 11

The jungle heat was really humid and muggy that Qymaen have to take off his mask, which didn't help at all. He continue to walk in the jungle stepping over logs and broken vines. He started to sweat all over his face. He touch the side of his leg where his knife at, tucked into his wrappings. He continued to walking until he saw a large temple. He knew that he was getting close to home where he once lived long time ago. The village was bustling with people going about their business. He continued walking until a group of men wearing capes notice him. There were about five men, the tallest one lock eyes with the General.

"Sir," he began, the young man had a deep raspy voice,"How was your journey?" Qymaen smiled behind his mask. The general gave him a tight hug and let him go quickly.

" It was fine." he answered. The four other men came along to join the conversation. One particular man looked at the general very strangely. He took off his mask and smiled really big at the general.

"Father!" he said ecstatically. The general mean mug him.

"Its me, Karochi, I saw you a few days back when you-"

"Oh, Karochi, yes I remember, I'm sorry my mind is just all over the place." Qymaen gave his son a hug.

"Where is the rest of the family?" ask the overjoyed father.

" They are at home, in those condos complex. We had moved since your ship accident." Karochi smile disappeared then he perk back up.

"Buutt, they would be so happy to see you."

"Yes, your mother talk about you so much ever since you came back." chimed a short buff man. The general smile behind his mask.

"Well, this is why I came today, show me where they at." Karochi put his mask back on and the father and the son started their trek to the condo complexes.

...

 **Hey everyone I have been gone for awhile I started school and my schedule is getting busy. Ch 11 is a bit shorter but Ch 12 will give more details and stuff. I hope you enjoy reading the story so far. Thank you and happy reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

While Qymaen went to go visit his family, Shaak Ti woke up from her slumber. Her eyes felt heavy as she slowly rise up from the pillow. She look around the room to see if the general has been in her room, clearly there weren't no sign of him coming in her room everything was left as it was before. The temple was really quiet, she go out of the bed and she grab her robe and put on her boots. She clip her lightsaber on her utility belt and wrapped it around her belt. She open the door and began calling his name.

"Qymaaaen" her voice cracks, " Hello, are you here?" she walk slowly away from the room and headed towards his room, she knocks first , no answer. She knocks the second time, still no answer. She open up his door and saw he wasn't there. She walk in and saw that his bed was made neatly and all his things were laid out on his bed. There was a formal outfit that she never seen anyone wear not even the Jedi's. It was different, Shaak carefully picked it up. It was black and cotton like. At first she thought it was a one piece but it was a long jacket with four buttons that go all the way to the hips. She gently put it back on the bed where it was before on top of a pair of black pants and a roll of wrappings.

 _Why would the general have formal clothes laid out and for what? Did he plan to go out to dinner with someone? No, he wouldn't it is the second day that he has been here and he would of mention it to me. Maybe he planning to go out to dinner with me. In that case I should leave. But I can't I don't have my fighter._

Shaak promptly left his room and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

After she was done freshen herself up, she open a cabinet that was near the shower. She found a White linen shirt and a pair of brown pants. She puts it on and realizes that the white linen shirt was quite see through.

 _Ummm... this is not appropriate but it has to work for now._

She left the bathroom and went to her room to see if there is a tank top or a under shirt for her to wear under the linen shirt to cover her bosoms. She check the dresser, there weren't none.

 _Oh that's great. I just deal with it since I am the only one.  
_

The Jedi Knight went to the kitchen to get something to eat, she roll her sleeves up and tie the end of her shirt to since it got hot once she enter the kitchen. There was a hologram message on the table. Shaak reluctantly open the hologram message. It was the general telling her where he was going and not to wonder around the temple and stay out of his room.

"Oops, I went to his room." said Shaak out loud.

...

The general and his eldest son made it to the condo complex and was greeted by a group of small children screaming daddy. The general was in shock he wasn't called that for a long time.

The littlest one said," I miss you daddy, I'm glad you made it home. All our mommies will be happy to see you." The general smiled behind his mask. The rest of the older children gave their father a hug.

" I see that you came home" says one wife. The two hugged and kissed.

During his stay he told them stories about his adventures and the people and obstacles he faced. His wives gave him food ( after all he didn't eat) and he enjoyed it since he never eaten any food for a long time. He never spoke of Shaak Ti or mention her as he was talking to his children and wives. He decided to keep her as a secret since he has plans for her later.

After he finish his visit, he headed back to the temple to Shaak Ti.

 **Hey everyone sorry for not updating been in school like everyone else. The last part about his family is not important at this moment they will much, much later, ( don't ask when) right now it just him and Shaak Ti. I know it was cut dry but I made the executive decision to make it short. More about his family will come probably in a different book or later chapters I don't know yet. Don't for get to leave a comment ( Your voice matters). Thank you for your time. Bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

Master Shaak Ti finish her breakfast and walk out of the kitchen and headed to the balcony to take a look of the view of the morning sky. The breeze was cool, brush against her brown skin. She close her eyes and rest her hands on the railings.

The general has finally made it back to the temple. He went straight to Shaak Ti room to see if she is there, she wasn't there. He went to the kitchen, she wasn't there either.

 _Where could she be?_ Grievous thought long and hard where Shaak Ti could be. He started wondering around like a lost dog looking for his owner. He went to several rooms looking for Shaak Ti. He started to panic and ran outside to look for her.

Shaak Ti felt Grievous presence, she pop her eyes open and saw Grievous speed walking to the jungle.

She yell his name, "Grievous!" Grievous jerk his whole body and look up. He saw Shaak Ti in the balcony.

"Shaak Ti," he yelled back, "I was looking for you woman." The Jedi Master bite her lip.

"I'm sorry General, I didn't know you came back." Grievous roll his eyes and headed back inside the temple. Shaak left the balcony to meet Grievous in the hallways. Grievous walk pass Shaak Ti and mumble Jedi scum.

"General"

"What?!"

"Why were you looking for me?" Grievous turn around and look at Shaak Ti. He look down with his head tilted.

" I don't know, I thought you... um... got kidnap." he lied. Shaak sense that he's lying.

"Really?" Shaak smirk.

" No, I lied, I thought you left or something." Grievous head straighten and slowly walk up to Shaak Ti. Once he got to her he put his hands on her waist. His hands were warm and soft. Shaak felt uneasy, she remembered that her waist was showing.

"I'm sorry if I'm being irrational, it's just I don't know, I'll make it up to you, how about dinner on me, tonight." He smile behind his mask.

Shaak smile and nod her head yes.

"I have a outfit for you for the evening." Shaak smile got bigger and her eyes were wide.

"Where the dinner taking place?" ask Shaak. Grievous giggled.

"Lets just say I hope you know how to dance." Grievous let go of her and walk away to his room. Shaak Ti couldn't believe that the General was being nice to her and taking her out to eat. No one never did that for her. She skips to her room with the thought of going to dinner with the General, the same man who kills Jedi for living, the same guy who slaped her. As it seems Shaak Ti is looking pass of what Grievous did and said to her but she is looking pass it and seeking who he is in the inside.


	14. Chapter 14

The General went into the room where Shaak Ti stayed at and went into the closet and pulled out a dress. It was a two piece burgundy dress. The top was sleeveless and the back was out. The skirt was long and at the bottom of the dress was shear while the top of it wasn't.

" Will this be okay?" ask the war leader.

" Yes and what about the shoes?" ask the Jedi.

" We don't really wear shoes." answer Sheelal.

" Okay." Grievous placed the dress on the bedside and left the room to give Shaak privacy to put on the dress. She carefully look through the drawers for body wrappings since the Kaleesh don't wear shoes. She still want to protect her feet from the outside elements.

She found the wrappings and wrapped it around her feet. She put on the two piece dress. Master Shaak Ti look in the rustic mirror to see how she look.

 _I look really good in this. I didn't know Grievous have a good sense of style._ She walk out of the room to meet with the General who was already waiting for her.

Both walk together down the hall to exit the temple.

...

 **Sorry for this being short very busy with school will explain later.**


	15. Author Notes

*******Please Read*******

 **So for the past three months or so I haven't been updating my story. The reason is that I am busy with school and having a lack of creativity. I do know where I want to go with this story but just felt discouraged on the creative spectrum. I hope you guys understand and I do want to say thank you to those who are reading my story and want to encourage all to keep writing and supporting their favorite authors.**

 **Thank you for taking your time reading this. I usually don't do this.**

 **~smoky1989~**


End file.
